O onipotente
by Love romance for ever
Summary: Ele não é mais o Onipotente? Tudo por causa de seu pai. Mas que Cronos tem haver com isso, outra guerra? Não apenas o início. Início de que? Das coisas horas. Que coisas? Já chega vou tirar sua fala agora.


Como eu estava precisando de ajuda, encontro alguém que é tão apaixonada por romances quanto eu e juntas vamos ver o que isso vai dar Amandaquary e Love romance for ever.

* * *

Este romance se passa em um período com pouco mais de 1 ano depois do prólogo do céus. Em uma reunião extraordinária do onipotente para com os deuses do panteão, para decidir o futuro da Terra e dos deuses. (by Amanda)

Amo muito a Saori, - devo ser a unica - mas algumas coisas na minha sincera e humilde opinião deveriam ser mudadas, então para as pessoas se situarem melhor, Artemis ainda tem o dominio de Nike, e Apollo nem apareceu ainda, no mais matem-me depois se quizerem.(by Lucíola)

* * *

Olimpo – 1993

Podem pensar que as coisas terminaram daquela forma não? Depois de tudo o que fizeram ela troca Nike por um mortal, troca todos os seus guardiões do passado e do futuro por ele. Quer amor maior que este?

Mas é claro que nunca terminaria daquela forma, ela permitir tal coisa já mais. Não foi atoa que eu a escolhi sabe, tem capacidade e muito ainda o que aprender, mas quem sabe um dia ela consiga, afinal os imortais desde o início aprendem com os mortais, e vice-versa. Claro que não são a maioria, mas quem disse que não faz diferença? Afinal não é por isso que são chamados de "cavaleiros da esperança".

Pena meus queridos tios e irmãos terem descoberto a verdade tão tarde, meu pai ficou furioso, mas a decisão dela foi a mais justa e correta, como sempre a deusa da justiça fez o seu trabalho, melhor que qualquer outro.

Claro que você não deve estar interessado no que tenho a dizer, a grande maioria não está e se esquecem de todos os meus conselhos.

Seria bem melhor logicamente se eu me apresentasse, assim quem sabe você prestaria mais atenção nas minhas palavras, ou talvez continue aí tirando meleca do nariz e olhando o tempo passar pela janela, vá lavar esse dedo seu porco, e saia de perto dessa janela você pode cair e quebrar o pescoço sabia, e vai por mim já vi muito disso, anda vai logo fazer o que mandei, anda logo eu não vou sair daqui.

Bom voltemos ao nosso assunto, meu nome é Dike.

Oh você está mais atento, que bom, viu só como lavar as mãos, sair de perto da janela e respeitar os mais velhos é o correto a se fazer, sim eu sei que sou velha, mas se você continuar a rir vou usar minha influencia e você vai pró pior dos seis mundos.

Bom creio que não me conhece, ou pelo não fomos apresentados da forma correta nestes últimos anos, é lógico que eu não fiquei na ativa por todos esses anos, os últimos 10 foram com certeza os piores de toda a minha vida, como deusa, mãe, mulher, tudo. Mas isso é outra historia que não lhe interessa, pois só diz respeito a mim.

Mas você com certeza se lembra de mim lá nas 12 casas, depois que ele descobriu a verdade, lá no cantinho ajoelhada, não me entenda mal seu ignorante, desse jeito nem o pior dos seis mundos te "salva" não é mente imunda.

Sim meu caro aquele pontinho brilhante na Grécia, muitos pontinhos brilhantes eu sei, gosto muito de todos, ou pelo menos da maioria.

Aquele que fica no santuário da deusa da guerra, gosto bem mais quando ela é apenas a deusa da sabedoria, mas com certeza ela sabe fazer a diferença em uma guerra.

Aquele pontinho dourado lá naquela escadaria, Zeus sabe o quanto é difícil subir e descer aquela escada coitadinhos, mas são provações e se eles conseguem subir e descer aquilo tudo, é porque merecem estar onde estão.

Aquela armadura na sexta casa, agora sim eu acho que você me reconheceu não é, não? Oh animal ignorante será que nem Athena poderá lhe ajudar? Oh deusa da sabedoria ilumine esse pobre infeliz e faça com que ele estude mais.

Sim eu sou a guardiã da armadura de Virgem, Não meu santo eu não sou o Shaka, eu sou a deusa em que Hefesto se inspirou para fazer a armadura de Virgem, eu sou a lenda de Virgem. Não eu não sou virgem, e sim eu sou, mas é meio complicado de explicar e não quero relembrar o passado agora, afinal você não está me ouvindo para saber o passado não é? Vamos ao que interessa.

Bom sei que você pode estar pensando coisas muito cruéis a respeito dela, mas deixe-me sair em sua defesa, afinal fui eu quem a colocou aonde está agora, tenho pelo menos de explicar, as razões dela, Não existe forma racional de explicar o que ela fez – sim eu sei, sair em defesa dela mas não existe forma racional, eu devo ser louca, mas tente entender, ou pelo menos ouvir, não feche a página na minha cara o mal educado.

Sim, não existe forma 'racional' de explicar, mas quem disse que os sentimentos também não são importantes – certo, quase todas as vezes o Shaka dizia algo parecido, não quer dizer que ele esteja certo, confie em mim eu o conheço melhor que muita gente, e tudo o que ele sabe, ou pensa que sabe, é apenas uma parte da verdade, goste ele disso ou não – quem disse que os sentimentos não tem 'razão'? - sim sentimentos tem razão não uma razão lógica, mas nem de lógica vivem aqueles que possuem vida, seja animal, vegetal, ou qualquer outro tipo de forma de vida, por favor lembre-se disso, eu tentei explicar a ele, quem disse que ele me entendeu, mortais.

Onde está indo? Não acha que estou falando a verdade não é? - Mortais, o que faço com vocês, por isso eu desisti, mas não perdi as esperanças – Okayou fazer proposta mais interessante, quer "ver", o que aconteceu depois? - Sim, oh ignorante, "ver", você não estava lá, mas eu estava, posso te levar até lá por meio de minhas lembranças, não, não vou te levar para ver hentai do meu pai e Hera, nem outras pessoas, mesmo porque eu nunca vi, vadio, vagabundo e traidor sim, pai desnaturado nunca. - Ótimo, agora segura firme aí na cadeira e vamos em bora – Pipoca e refrigerante, aí meu pai dai-me forças, tá bom eu espero, mas eu também quero, com manteiga, pouco sal, e – com pesar de quebrar meu sagrado juramento – por uma boa causa – uma coca-cola – como assim, folgada, se esqueceu que é a minha lembrança, sem mim você não vai a lugar algum, não interessa se só tem refrigerante de laranja, vai comprar porque eu gosto é de Sukita a Fanta não tá com nada, e lembre-se você não vai a lugar algum sem mim.

A que bom, voltou – pipoca e Sukita, a coca deveria estar cara pró seu bolso não é meu caro, mas deixa disso tá caro até pró meu, vamos ao que interessa – Bom essa é a minha lembrança sobre o dia em que Saori Kido, a deusa Athena, voltou ao Olimpo, após perder vergonhosamente a batalha contra Ártemis. Os pensamentos que você deve ouvir são meus – não, não vou falar em japonês, vou falar na sua linguá nativa mesmo, não posso perder tempo colocando legenda, muitas imagens devem ser vistas e compreendidas se por legenda, você vai ficar lendo e acaba por não ver o que acontece, outro encontro quem sabe eu não coloque as tais legendas – e as perspectivas dos deuses ao meu lado, a torto e a direito, também são minhas visões então contente-se com isso e não converse durante a lembrança, odeio quando vocês vem com aquelas duvidas cretinas que devem ser explicadas no segundo seguinte.

Bom sem mais demora vamos logo – cara como tu é chato, não dá pra levar celular não, também não pode levar câmera digital, não quero saber vou tirar sua fala e é agora pelo menos sobra mais refrigerante e pipoca pra mim – segura aí na cadeira até a lembrança terminar e não saia de perto de mim.

-º-

Olimpo, morada dos deuses do panteão grego, a visão que se mostra a sua frente é incrivelmente bela. Um elevado sobre as nuvens outrora brancas com o despertar de Apollo e sua cavalgada rotineira, agora negras com o despertar da imponente caçadora, aquela que trazia com sigo Nike e o governo soberano na Terra.

_Minha casa, meu lar, meu novo santuário, meu refugiu dos problemas e dores mortais, minha maldição para os mesmos imortais. Mas algo a chamar de meu._

Com a aproximação é possível notar lindas quedas de água, a mais pura e cristalina, aquela em que os deuses e deusas se banhavam e saciavam a sede. Em que os mais diversos animais brincavam e corriam livremente sem receio. Água que escorria para a Terra, em direção as montanhas, nascentes e paisagens ocultas, presente dos divinos a vida intocada e preservada, beleza rara e comovente, desejo da eternidade.

_Minha doce inspiração, minhas lágrimas de lamentação, meu consolo de tons mil, meu reflexo, meu mar, céu que corta a terra, ferida de amor eterno, pintado de sonhos._

O mármore branco e brilhante da visão cada vez mais próxima, reluzente ao prateado lunar que em mais uma noite reinava absoluta no azul estrelado. As colunas circulares, pendiam aos céus, as inscrições em linguagem do início pré-histórico, perdido no tempo e espaço, na lembrança do infinito.

_Oh beleza escultural, refugiu do final do dia, lembranças do passado que se surpreende ao choque do futuro, esconderijo para a vergonha do que foi o presente, calor do abraço vazio e frio da pedra que chamo de casa. Minha casa. Minha e de milhares de outros mais._

A construção que agora já não era longinqua, mas figura tão próxima de poder ser tocada, era rodeada por vasta natureza extinta e esquecida pelos que povoam a humanidade.

_Chora triste o meu coração, sangrando dores da sua destruição, seus atos impensados, suas ações mal calculadas, suas desavenças ignorantes. Ferida aberta na pele imortal, que a muito não sente, não pede, não chia, nada. Dor de saber que a culpa foi minha, culpa por não ter insistido, chamado a atenção, corrigido quando necessário, agora apenas saudade._

-º-º-

Enfim ao colocar os pés sobre o solo sagrado, você enfim pode contemplar a grandeza que é de fato o lugar que se mostra a sua frente. O chão entalhado de ouro e prata, as paredes cobertas de cor, viva, mas cor. Podes toca-la e enfim sentir a textura e a intensidade que é a cor. Teus sentidos já mais foram tão claros, podes ver e sentir com pesar, o 'inferno' em que tu vivias até poucos instantes. Aquele lugar tem cheiro, cheiro de ar. Puro e cristalino, tuas narinas sangram com aquele ar tão puro e fresco. Aquele rouxinol tem uma melodia diferente. Não sentes mais os teus ouvidos, que com o passar dos tempos modernos se esqueceram do canto do rouxinol.

_Acalma te os sentidos. Nada passará de uma linda lembrança, e tão logo voltemos a caminhar sentira novamente, todos os sentidos, todos os prazeres que a alma pode adquirir com o corpo. Vamos mais adiante._

A voz vinha da mulher ao teu lado. Era a primeira vez que você a notara. Bela e jovem, como uma pintura, desenhada pelo divino talvez. Talvez não, a certeza em teus pensamentos, aquela mulher ao teu lado é um ser divino, feito por um divino, tão divino quanto tudo o que te é mostrado a frente, ao lado, as costas, em teu redor, até onde a vista alcança, tudo não passará de sonho. Que triste realidade, bela e triste, pois depois de descobrir a verdade, de nada se lembrará.

Caminhas por um longo corredor. As paredes não existem, caminhas por uma casa, tens certeza das paredes, do teto, do chão em que poucos instantes atrás pode ver claramente, agora não existe.

_Ferimos a barreira do tempo espaço, ignoras os sentidos e caminha com a certeza de que não cairás. Seguras a minha mão, eu lhe guiarei, mais uma vez, estando certa de que dessa vez aprenderá de verás uma lição sobre os imortais, sobre a paixão, e razão dos sentimentos._

_Tens_ a sincera impressão de caminhar no infinito labirinto de Gêmeos, caminhas e não chegas a lugar algum. Tens a certeza de vez ou outra ver um outro 'passageiro', que trás no semblante sério o olhar de desapontamento e descontentamento com tua presença.

_Não esteves aqui, descontentes estão comigo, desapontados por diversos motivos, nenhum deles para contigo, respiras aliviado e confias em mim._

Depois de muito tempo, o ouro entalhado no chão junto a prata reluzem novamente sobre os teus pés. Estavam chegando. As paredes agora cinzas, azuladas, que cores teriam. Não haveria como dizer. O teto, estrelado, refletindo a noite? Ou apenas pintura. Como dizer se tudo ali parece ter vida, pulsante em um corpo quente, e cheio de mais e mais vida.

_Aqui estamos, lembre-se de não sair desta sala, de não despertar outros deuses, o que se passar por de traz desta porta para um mortal como tu, séria no mínimo o fim dos tempos. Preferia eu até que não viesses, minha atuação por entre aquelas paredes, diante de tais divindades, pode assustar ao mais cruel dos mortais, ao mais delicado dos imortais._

-º-º-º-

Finalmente as coisas param de girar, sua visão assim como os outros sentidos voltam, finalmente. A uma bela porta dupla a sua frente. Amadeirada, mogno, carvalho, não saberia dizer, afinal a porta escorria seiva. A árvore ainda vivia. Não haviam puxadores na porta, em nenhuma das duas, como sabia que era uma porta então? Não sabia. O que lhe deixava em panico.

Viu duas figuras que chegavam de um lugar diferente do que você viera. Dois homens, idênticos, trajavam vestes gregas, túnicas antigas, uma azul e outra verde. Você tinha certeza que já mais os vira na vida, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se de alguma forma você já os tivesse 'encontrado', apenas não saberia dizer onde.

Os dois acenam para Dike, e por fim adentram a porta, que se abre para os dois revelando rapidamente o interior da sala. Uma longa mesa feita talvez de estrelas, era sustentadas por um material de tonalidade verde escura, esmeraldas. Como saber estava tão maravilhado, que os rápidos instantes em que a porta esteve aberta, mal pode ver o local e ela se fechara.

Ficaram ali fora por mais alguns instantes, já estava ficando nervoso quando voltou a observar o lugar e você mesmo.

Trajava uma túnica, preta, com um cinto de couro afivelando o tecido sedoso que lhe vestia. Sandálias trançavam-lhe as pernas, estas prateadas de prata talvez, mas o conforto lhe dizia perfeitamente que seria impossível.

_Impossível, meu querido, nada para nós é de fato impossível, apenas desejamos e assim modificamos, transformando tudo ao nosso redor, sem nada danificar. _

A mulher ao teu lado sorria. Como era bela, a primeira vez que realmente notara a jovem ao seu lado. Longos cabelos dourados, lisos que lhe caiam divinamente até a cintura. Não sabia de onde mas tinha certeza de conhece-la, ou pelo menos te-la visto. Os olhos verdes claro, lindos, brilhantes como os raios do alvorecer. Conhecia aquele brilho, mas de onde. A pele alva como leite, ou seria como as estrelas, não havia diferença. Sentia que a conhecia de longa data, mas de onde, o quão misteriosa podia ser aquela que se mostrava a sua frente. O corpo também coberto por uma túnica, em um tom perolado, sandálias douradas reluzentes como o ouro do chão em que 'pisava', não ela não tocava o chão, as sandálias possuíam pequenas asinhas, delicadas como as de uma borboleta, azuis. Azul, agora tinha certeza que a conhecia. Um novo olhar cuidadoso sobre seu rosto, deparasse com o sorriso, que lhe traz a certeza ao chão, mas você também conhecia aquele sorriso.

Ela nada comenta sobre suas indagações, apenas sorri divertida, antes de voltar-se aos dois homens que agora saiam da sala.

- Minha querida irmã. - O homem dizia sorridente.

- Castor pequeno. - Ela retribuiu o sorriso e fez uma pequena reverencia curvando o tronco levemente, gesto que foi retribuído pelo jovem.

- Vejo que também foste convidada para tal reunião do 'onipotente' – O outro apenas beijou-lhe a mão cordialmente.

- Sabes que jamais deixaria de ser convidada por 'ele' Pólux querido.

Os gêmeos a sua frente só se diferiam na voz e no semblante fisicamente. As roupas eram do mesmo tecido, mesmo corte, cores diferentes. A do rapaz Castor eram verdes como os olhos dos dois, já Pólux trajava azul, como os cabelos, que eram idênticos ao de seu irmão. As sandálias também aladas, não se pareciam borboletas, mas mariposas vermelhas.

Vermelho, porque diabos parecia já os conhecer. Aqueles olhos, aqueles traços, o cabelo, as vestes, idênticos um ao outro, personalidades diferentes. Mas os nomes não batiam. Novamente ela nada responde, continuaria a falar com os dois se outro grupo não tivessem interrompido com sua chegada repentina.

- Olha só, parece que os 'mortais' também foram convidados para a festa. - A voz zombeteira da mulher de cabelos azul piscina cortava o assunto e rendia olhares no minimo 'faiscantes' de Pólux e Dike.

- E que tem você com isso Aphrodite. Lembro bem que sou filho de Zeus mesmo mortal, e se minha presença é exigida pelo onipotente que escolha tenho eu além de atende-la, como soldado devotado e mortal mais ainda. - O jovem rebatia lançando um olhar enigmático aos três acompanhantes da deusa.

- Mamãe não quero ficar muito longe da tia Hera, será que podemos entrar, quero o melhor lugar para a senhora e eu podermos nos sentar. - O pequeno que mais parecia um menino tomava a mão daquela que chamava de mãe, e assim com um empinar de nariz guiou-a para dentro da sala. Seguidos pelos dois rapazes que deram uma leve piscada ao jovem mortal e depois desapareceram pela porta.

Os três seguiram por um corredor e você os segue rapidamente por aquelas passagens desconhecidas sem perde-los de vista. Durante a caminhada permanecessem em silencio, o único ruido a ser ouvido vem das tochas que queimam nas paredes. Com o tempo outras pessoas passam por vocês, balançando a cabeça negativamente, zombeteiras, ou sorridentes, outras em raras ocasiões apenas acenavam estranhamente e continuavam o caminho contrario num passo mais acelerado.

Aonde diabos vocês iam? Porque não simplesmente entravam na sala de reunião, afinal deveria ser importante.

_A reunião é com certeza importante, mas o que trataremos faz parte do the end, afinal é por causa disso que o circo pega fogo, literalmente._

Não era a voz de Dike, como ele podia vê-lo, a não ser que não estivessem dentro de uma lembrança.

_Não acredita realmente que os deuses não podem ver as coisas que estão para acontecer. Já era esperado que ela trouxesse você para ver isso, afinal vocês não acreditam muito no que ela diz não é mesmo, tem de ver com os próprios olhos._

Pólux sorriu e parou frente à outro jovem que lhes barrava o caminho. Este possuidor de longas melenas vermelhas, amarradas a uma especie de fita, os olhos azuis e duas marcas cor de lavanda entre as sobrancelhas, que não existiam. Não tinha como errar aquele era com certeza...

_Hermes o senhor do carneiro do velo dourado, ao seu dispor. _

Ele respondeu sorrindo simpaticamente. Carregava um cajado de madeira, carvalho talvez...

_Macieira, eu gosto do cheiro fresco de maças no amanhecer, tão vivo que me oferta bons frutos todos os dias._

Já começava a achar que era melhor calar-se, mas ao ver o rapaz lhe sorrindo serena e simpaticamente o fez mudar de idéia e apenas observar, por enquanto. Este fino espaço de pensamento lhe rendeu um mesmo sorriso e um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Então Hermes, como estamos indo? - Pólux perguntava já impaciente com o bate-papo que se tornara aquela lembrança.

- Por enquanto muito bem irmão, mas devo lembra-los que se papai não estiver de acordo nada poderei eu fazer, estou de mãos atadas por causa de Hera, se papai não intervir por mim de nada poderei ajudar. - Ele respondeu com pesar antes de abrir os olhos perigosamente numa direção além de você.

- Creio então melhor correr, Cupido não vai segura-las por muito tempo. - Era um dos rapazes que piscara depois que Aphrodite entrou na sala de reuniões. - Antheros deve chegar em cima da hora como sempre, é possível tirar o filho de dentro da mãe, mas como tirar a mãe de dentro do filho.

O comentário rendera gostosas gargalhadas baixas por parte dos homens.

- Uma mãe que ama e zela com este amor por seus filhos é capaz de muitas coisas, procure melhor suas palavras Eros, pelo menos em minha humilde presença. - Ela continuou entrando a esquerda, passando um portal.

- Que será que a mordeu? - Eros pergunta de modo inocente, o pobre deus nem imaginava o que se passava com a prima de criação, mas coisa boa com certeza não era.

Chegando ao portal pode perceber uma longa e íngreme descida, nenhum deles podia levitar agora, uma rápida olhada para os últimos vestígios de luz atrás de você. Topas com o jovem filho da deusa do amor.

_Da beleza, e enquanto meu irmão estiver com ela da paixão, mas já mais diga que minha mãe é a deusa do amor, se fosse a Terra já teria sido colocada sobre sua guarda._

O jovem de cabelos em caracol e fios prateados, passa por ti, tinha cheiro de rosas, e os olhos antes rosados agora se tornavam opacos por causa da escuridão.

Hermes continua seu caminhar ao seu lado, enquanto Castor seguia guiado por seu irmão, tamanho o medo que sentia com a escadaria.

Não o culpava, Dike tinha de conhecer bem o lugar para ir sozinha e tão confiante, o local parecia a descida para a Terra, mas em um enorme espaço vazio e escuro, a escadaria íngreme e irregular, parecia estar ali a muitos anos mas não era usada. Em certos momentos tinha certeza de sua queda, mas era segurado pelo deus fosse amparado pelo cajado ou segurado pelo braço.

Levou algum tempo até você perceber que outras pessoas se juntavam a você, Hermes apenas lhe ajudava a descer, mas as vezes lhe sussurrava nomes desconexos, _Osíris_, _Hécate, Hércules, Deméter, Órion, Quíron, Amaltéia, Ganímedes, Antheros_

Passou-se o que se pareceu mais de horas, assim os 14 chegam ao final da longa escadaria.

_Literalmente o fundo do poço, nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso._

Pararam logo atrás de Dike, e esperaram. Quanto tempo levou? Não mais que um segundo.

* * *

Reeditando, para o proximo cap. que deve vir logo - sou uma autora muito chata as vezes, eu gosto de rever algumas coisas então toda vez fica diferente, ou comido, ou aumentado, mas nada que necessite reler pra entender.


End file.
